Counting Up
by wolfsdottir13
Summary: Follow up from Count Down FINALLY! Astrid and Hiccup have been married for over a year. These are little scenes from one of the more exciting of adventures they're sharing. Rated M for language and Adult themes.
1. Week one

_**A/N so here it is! The promised story! Finally! I'm sorry it took sooo long! If you're reading this one before Count Down you can do, it's not really really important, but this one is set after Count Down happens so go find that one and give it a read first if you want! Enjoy! X**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

Astrid frowned, but didn't mention anything to Hiccup. Even if she'd wanted to, she couldn't because he was away being a chief instead of being home with her.

She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath, before heading out of their home to find Valka or Gothi. Valka would be better, she trusted Valka. But it would have to wait a little while, there were other things that needed to be done.

Ruff had requested her to help with something about getting Tuff out of the house, Snotlout's parents needed help with building a new fence, and there was a new family in the village that would need welcoming and helping out.

Stormfly followed her down the path towards the village, staying close like Hiccup had told her to do when he'd left very late last night.

"You look after her, Stormfly. Tell her I really am sorry." Hiccup had said before he'd left with Toothless.

Not that Stormfly needed telling. She'd guard Astrid with her life.

"Morning, Astrid." people greeted, smiling. Gobber winked at her, to which she narrowed her eyes playfully before climbing up the steps to Ruff and Tuff's home. Their father had had enough of their destruction and made them move out. Surprisingly, their own house was still standing.

Ruffnut answered the door after the second knock, greeting her friend loudly.  
"Astrid! Get your butt in here!" Ruffnut practically pulled her through the door and slammed it behind her. "I'm worried about Tuff."

"Why?" Astrid raised an eyebrow. "Is he acting like his normal self?"

"No. that's why I'm worried." Ruff led her through to Tuff's bedroom, opening the door to show the other twin lying face down on his bed and looking out of the window, every so often letting out a pained whine. Astrid blinked in surprise. This was weird for Tuffnut.

"It gets worse. Watch," Ruffnut walked into the room. "Hey Tuff, want to come Loki people?"

"No, I'm gonna just.. lie here..." Tuff replied. Ruff's face seemed to get angry and she went to hit her brother before thinking better and leaving him alone.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Three… four days? Since the new family moved in." Ruff shrugged. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know." Astrid shrugged. "I'll let you know if I find an answer, but right now I have to go welcome in the new family and help Spitelout build a new fence with Snotlout." Ruff cackled at her friend.

"Good luck." Ruff waved as she left the house and headed towards the new family. They lived a little way out of the village, there were eight in the family, each one of them with a dragon. There were some of the dragons they had that they had never heard of, and some they didn't know could be trained.

The family had come from the Ebony Isle, near to Berk. No one quite knew why they'd moved, but Stoick had welcomed them with open arms. Hiccup had been confused, but after a short conversation with Eric, the head of the new family, he'd smiled brightly and shook the man's hand.

Astrid hadn't met them properly yet, she'd stayed back with Stormfly while Hiccup and Stoick spoke with them. Valka had gone to see them a few days ago, so now it was Astrid's turn.

She stopped half way up the path, taking gulping breaths of the fresh air to try and rid the wave of nausea that had washed over her suddenly. Oh Gods, please don't let her get ill while Hiccup was away.

After a few moments, she took one last breath before continuing up the path toward the house, leaning on Stormfly.

The house was large, but it would need to be with six children. Astrid put on a smile and knocked on the door. There were some loud noises behind it before it swung open, showing a young boy standing there with a very young, Albino Skrill standing behind him.

"Hi," Astrid smiled. "I'm Astrid. Can I come in? I was hoping to see your mum or dad?"

"Oh, OK." the boy pulled the door open a little more and grinned, showing a missing front tooth. "Mummy's getting a pouch for my tooth! It just came out!" he grinned proudly.

"Oh wow! Stormfly, stay." Astrid told her dragon, who curled up and watched the door as Astrid stepped through.

"Hagen! Come here you little horror!" a woman laughed kindly, coming through from the back room. "Here's the pouch for your tooth. Put it under your pillow tonight and make sure Briar goes to sleep tonight too, OK?"

"Yes, mummy!" Hagen ran off, probably to find his siblings, and the woman looked to Astrid.

"I'm Ase, you must be Astrid."

"I am. Here to welcome you to the village." Astrid smiled. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"Actually, would you mind? Ivar and Embla have gone off hunting with their father, and Ashla and I can't quite manage by our selves." Ase said.

"Not a problem, anything that keeps me away from Snotlout. I just can't handle him today." Astrid followed Ase through a long narrow corridor towards the end of the house. There was a young girl waiting, watching three younger siblings run around while the dragons watched on from outside. She had dark ginger hair that seemed to run through out the family, pale skin and warm brown eyes. She was sitting on a large chest as she watched over her siblings, her boots had been discarded to the side.

"Hey mama," she smiled when the two of them walked in. "Who's this?" she spoke softly and gently, it automatically made Astrid feel less stressed.

"This is Astrid, Hiccup's wife." Ase smiled. The girl nodded as she pulled on her boots. "This is Ashla."  
"Has Hiccup been here often?" Astrid asked.

"Only to look at Dreamer and Braygoh." Ashla answered. "Don't worry." Astrid frowned again, but waited to be put to work.

"Now, Ashla and I can lift the trunk, but it's holding open the doors that is the problem." Ase explained. "Could you hold the doors open. We'll direct you to where we're going."

"Of course." Astrid nodded. "Anything to help."

By the time she fell into the empty bed that evening, every single muscle hurt in her body. She'd tried to eat at the Meade hall, but the smell alone had driven her away. She settled for bread and cheese at home, sitting near the fire and wishing Hiccup was there with her.

Why did he have to go anyway? Couldn't Stoick have gone with Valka instead? Why did he have to drag Hiccup away from her when all she wanted to do is curl up in his arms and sleep.

The bed was too uncomfortable and lonely with out Hiccup there with her, so she crawled out and curled up on the sheep skin that was lying in front of the fire. She watched the embers die slowly, thinking about the day. Her hands were covered in cuts from the wood she used to help Snotlout and Spitelout. It didn't seem like they needed help, it was almost as if they didn't need her help but wanted her there just to annoy her.

She still didn't understand what was wrong with Tuffnut. Maybe it had something to do with the new family, or maybe he just ate something weird. Maybe the responsibility of having his own house was getting to him. She didn't know, and she didn't really care. Was that bad? Probably, but it was getting very hard to actually care.

Astrid huffed as another wave of nausea hit her, but thankfully it never went past just feeling ill. She curled herself up, pulling the skin around her shoulders and willing sleep to come to her.


	2. Week Two

_**A/N I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN YOU! I just suck. My attention span is very very short, and sometimes I just can't write anything that isn't shit. But, I decided that I'd go looking... and i have pre-written chapters. so i have no excuse. Please don't kill me!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HTTYD**

Hiccup was back, but he still hadn't seen Astrid. No one had seen her, actually, and it was worrying. As soon as Ruffnut had said something about not seeing her friend for the last few days, Hiccup had jumped on Toothless and flew back to their house on the cliff.

"Strid?! Astrid? Please answer me even if you are still angry at me?!" Hiccup yelled through the house. Oh, Gods where was she?

He looked in the stables before running back out of the house and towards the back where their small garden was. His breath caught, but he relaxed when he saw the blonde hair that belonged to his wife.

"Strid," he whispered, walking over to her and sitting down beside her. "Why.. why are you out here? It's freezing."

"I just.." Astrid frowned. "I don't know." she looked back to the three bushes of Dragon Flowers (They looked a lot like roses but had at least two colours).

"Did… Did it happen again?" Hiccup asked, begging the Gods that the answer was no.

"No," she smiled gently. "Nothing's happened. Everything is fine, Hiccup, I just needed to come out here." Hiccup nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Come inside, Strid." He whispered gently to her, lifting her effortlessly into his arms and carrying her inside. He'd find her out in the garden more and more often now, since the last one. She'd just sit there, looking at the Dragon flower bushes until Hiccup came and got her.

He set her down in their bed and tucked the blankets around her before going to light the fire. Toothless helped him get the fire going before he took off the saddle bags to unpack them.

"How was your trip?" Astrid asked from the bed, pulling the blankets around her more. Hiccup groaned loudly and she let out a quiet giggle.

"Gods it was awful. Do you have any idea how crazy that chief is?! He makes Ruff and Tuff look normal."

"That is pretty bad then." Astrid watched him put everything that he'd taken with him away before starting to tidy up their home. Guilt washed through her for making him do it, she suddenly wanted to get up and make him go to bed. He'd only just gotten back for gods' sake.

"You have no idea. He just kept going on about dragon blood and marrying his daughter off to me and I told him 'no thanks, I already have a wife. Don't really want another one' and he said I could just keep her as a slave. He's insane, Strid, I'm so glad you weren't there." Hiccup grumbled. Astrid knew that he meant it in a nice way, glad that she didn't have to suffer through it with him, and it just made her love him more.

"Come here." she finally interrupted him. He raised an eyebrow cockily at her before climbing over her to lie on top of the sheets. She turned round to hug him, resting her head on his chest.

"I missed you. I'm sorry I got angry." she mumbled.

"It's OK, Strid. I yelled at Dad on your behalf." he chuckled, kissing the top of her head. She giggled again, happily just lying in his arms.  
"Sorry the house is messy."  
"Don't care." Hiccup sighed happily, closing his eyes before groaning. "I have to sort the stuff out." he went to get up, but Astrid just pulled him back down, throwing the blanket over him and snuggling up against him again. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Strid, where'd your clothes go?"

"The best way to get warm is to be naked." she simply said, trying to hide her smile. Hiccup laughed and rolled on top of her.  
"Really?" he leaned down and kissed her neck as she nodded. "Any other ideas on how to warm up?" he licked her neck before attaching his lips and sucking at it.

"Ah.. Hiccup… mnh…" Astrid frowned. He'd done nothing but kiss her so far and she was already moaning like a dog in heat.

"What was that?" Hiccup grinned at he pulled away from her.

"It would help if you were naked too," Astrid told him as innocently as she could manage. "Body heat and all."

"Right," Hiccup chuckled. "Or I could just get you another blanket?"

"Shut up Haddock," Astrid warned with a smirk as her fingers reached for the ties on his flight gear. Hiccup helped her strip him of his flight gear and tunic before leaning away to get his pants. Astrid watched him before her eyes widened and she practically tackled him back onto the bed, pulling his leg off and looking at the stump.

"Oh Gods, Hiccup! Why didn't you say anything? For Thor's sake!" she growled at him angrily. He narrowed his eyes at her as he pushed himself onto his elbows.

"Seriously? You were the one lying naked in bed. I got a little bit distracted."

"That's no excuse." Astrid muttered, standing up and walking, _naked,_ to get a fresh dressing from the cold room. He watched her leave with a small smirk which turned into a grin as she came back.

"It's a decent excuse." he watched her take off the old bandage and flinched when she put her cold hand onto his warm skin. "Your hands are cold."

"Good. This is swollen!" Astrid growled and could have thrown herself off a cliff. What was she thinking, trying to get into his pants when she hadn't even asked how his leg was?!

"Strid-"

"Nope." Astrid cut him off. Hiccup waited until she'd finished tending to him before pulling her to him and kissing her. "Hi..Hiccup no.. your leg.."

"It can wait." he murmured huskily against her neck, one hand moving down to play with her breasts. Astrid gasped and bucked her hips, making Hiccup smirk. "My leg will still be there when we're done, this might not be." he grinned. Astrid raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"How are you going to get any where with out your leg?" she giggled as he glared. She kissed him, her tongue pushing it's way into his mouth as she swung her leg over his hips to straddle him. Hiccup grinned to her as he kissed her back, his hands falling to her hips.

Astrid trailed one hand down his stomach, kisses following her hand down. Hiccup let his head drop back as he groaned, bucking his hips up slightly.

Astrid held his hips still as she kissed his tip, watching him moan before taking him completely in her mouth. She smirked at the sound Hiccup made, feeling his hand tangle in her hair. It wasn't really to keep her there or push her down, she knew she could leave if she wanted, it was a simple reminder that she was his and he was hers.

"A.. Astrid oh _gods_.. come here." Hiccup waited until she let him go before pulling her up and rolling on top of her.

"Hiccup your leg-"

"Will be fine," he told her firmly before kissing her, leaving marks on her neck. Astrid rubbed her hips against his, spreading her legs wide with want. She smiled gently as his hand snaked in between them to rub at her, making her moan.

"Oh god, Hiccup…" she moved her lips to his neck, kissing and nipping lovingly. She gasped as she felt his manhood brush against her folds. Hiccup looked up at her with a frown which turned into a grin when he realised that she was OK and what had caused the gasp. He kissed her again softly, pushing in slowly. Astrid let out a high pitch moan as he settled inside her, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Hiccup covered her face in light kisses, making sure she was all right before pulling back out and thrusting in.

Astrid moaned again, pushing her hips to meet each one of his thrusts. She felt her mind go cloudy, all she could feel was Hiccup's gentle kisses and touches. She moaned and gasped, pulling him as close as possible to her. She was so close, her stomach started tightening as Hiccup moaned out her name.

"Hiccup.. I'm.. _Hiccup..._ " she moaned loudly as he thrust deeper into her again. She felt herself tighten around him as she came, digging her nails in and moaning loudly. Hiccup followed her closely, grunting as he spilt himself inside her before almost falling on top of her. She laughed slightly before he rolled off her.

"I.. I am never leaving ever again." Hiccup mumbled. Astrid snorted, moving to cuddle up against him.

"Right,"

"Are you warm enough?" Hiccup asked, a small smirk on his face. Astrid grinned and kissed him.

"I think I could get warmer."


	3. seven weeks

_**A/N I suck, i know. Feel free to tell me i suck too :P I'M SORRY**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

She had to tell him. This was the second one she'd missed, she couldn't keep it a secret any more. That, and she'd been throwing up the whole time. He had noticed that, and was determined to get Gothi over to see to her.

She watched him from the bed as he paced, cleaning things up.

"She doesn't come out to people, Hiccup, you know that." Astrid said quietly.

"I'm chief, I'll set her on fire if she doesn't." Hiccup told her firmly. "Are you OK? No, of course you're not, but do you need anything?"  
"For you to calm down?"

"Not happening." Hiccup grinned to her quickly before it fell again.

"Hiccup, I.. I know what's wrong." Astrid admitted. He frowned, confused and worried. "I.. the week you went away.. I was supposed to get my period."

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly and he paled, falling on the bed next to her.

"But you didn't, did you?" he asked quietly.

"No. And I've missed another one too." Astrid reached for his hand. "I.. I don't know what to do." she whispered, the tears falling down her face.

"And that's why I found you outside." Hiccup looked to her before grabbing her in a hug, pulling her onto his lap. "It's OK, Strid. It-"

"Don't lie to me, Hiccup." she sobbed. "I'm so scared. I can't go through it again."

"You-" Hiccup licked his lips before the lie came out. "It's going to be OK, Astrid. We'll talk to mom and Gothi and who ever else. Maybe Ase might be able to help?" Hiccup rocked her back and forth slowly.

"But Hiccup, last time we didn't do anything wrong and-"  
"I know," Hiccup tried to keep the tears out of his voice. If he started crying, Toothless and Stormfly would come running in demanding to know what was wrong. "I know, but this time has to be different, right? This can't keep going on."

"What if I'm just not meant to-"

"Astrid, don't say that." Hiccup cut her off. He kissed away her tears before looking into her eyes. "What ever happens, you'll still have me. And I know that isn't the best thing to hear, but I know that it'll be different this time." Astrid leaned against him, letting all of her tears and fears out. Hiccup couldn't do anything but hold her. How do you convince someone that it wont happen again when it's already happened three times? How do you convince the love of your life that it'll be OK? You don't. You just sit there, hold them up until they can hold themselves up. You tell them that you'll be there for them no matter what. He always was there for her, he never cried until she was asleep. He never let her see him cry, he knew it would just make her feel worse.

So he'd wait until she was asleep before going with Toothless out to the edge of the cliff and would cry then.

But this time would be different. He was going to make it different. He didn't know how, but he would make it different.

They sat like that for almost two hours before Astrid finally climbed off him, wiped her tears and held a hand out.

"Lets go see your mum?" she offered, almost as if it were an apology. Hiccup nodded slowly, taking her hand and walking with her out of the house. Toothless looked at them, wondering where they were going, and decided to follow.

Astrid smiled as Toothless appeared beside her, looked curiously at them both.

"We're going to visit mum, Toothless." Astrid told him. Toothless seemed to understand and bounded ahead of them both, making Hiccup laugh slightly. Astird squeezed his hand lightly, letting him know she was still there.

Valka was waiting for them when they arrived, Toothless already annoying Cloudjumper.

"Your dragon told me you'd both be coming." she smiled softly. "Come in." they followed her into the house, seeing Ase sitting next to the fire with Ashla.

"Erm, we wanted to talk to you..." Astrid mumbled. "It.. I.. um..." Astrid couldn't say it. Ashla stood up and left the room, smiling to them as she left.

"Mum," Hiccup tried. "Um, Astrid.. um… er…" Valka nodded in understanding.

"Well, I won't say anything to your father yet." Valka told them. Ase frowned.

"May I ask?" Ase looked between them all. Valka looked to Astrid and Hiccup, who both nodded.

"Astrid is expecting." Valka told her. "But, it hasn't been easy."

"Oh," Ase smiled gently to them. "I specialised in childbirth back on the Ebony Isle. I'd be more than willing to help in any way possible." Astrid nodded slowly. That would be good.

"I know it's hard," Valka offered in a gentle tone. "But we're all here for you." Hiccup glared slightly at his mother, pulling Astrid closer to him. Valka didn't say anything, she'd seen male dragons guarding their mate in a very similar fashion to Hiccup guarding Astrid.

"I need to know about the other times." Ase said quietly. "I need to know what you were doing so I might be able to see if there is anything else we can do to protect you both."

"I don't think-" Hiccup began, but Astrid cut him off.

"If it'll help." Astrid sat down next to Ase while Hiccup just crossed his arms. He couldn't hear this again. "Go play with Toothless." she smiled to him. He nodded, kissed her head and left, Valka following closely behind.

Ase turned to Astrid, putting one hand over her's and smiling kindly.

"When you're ready."


	4. ten weeks

_**A/N 2 in one night cause i feel bad. Also, i've just started watching Defenders/Riders of Berk and i love it. to be honest, i love anything with Toothless, he is my one true love :)**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD_**

Astrid nodded along with Ruffnut.

"You're right." Astrid finally agreed. "It has to be emotional."

"All this started when that family moved in, not that I mind, they're nice people." Ruff huffed. "But did they really have to make my brother into a complete idiot? He was only a half one before!"

Astrid tried not to laugh at her friend, taking a deep breath to fight the nausea.

"You OK?" Ruff asked.

"Yeah, fine." Astrid smiled. She hadn't told Ruffnut that she was pregnant. She hadn't ever told her except the first time. After that, she didn't bother telling Ruff in case it upset her. Instead, when Ruff had first asked her if she was OK, she'd grinned and said that it was all Hiccup's fault.

"Damn, Haddock's been hiding out on all of us. I knew there was a reason he was so small." Ruffnut shook her head as Astrid smirked.

"Not all of him is small."

"I didn't want to hear that." Both girls screamed at the voice before realising it was Tuffnut.

"Oh gods, you're still alive!" Ruffnut threw her arms around her brother, but he just stood there.  
"Only on the outside."

"What's wrong, Tuffnut?" Astrid asked. "Ruff's really worried."

"Nothing is wrong, it is my destiny to live an unhappy and soul-less existence." Tuffnut sighed heavily. Astrid rolled her eyes at his dramatics before turning to Ruffnut.

"I have to go help Ashla get Braygoh down to Gobber."

"Ashla?" Tuffnut perked up almost instantly. Ruffnut looked at Astrid with wide eyes.

"NO! THIS CANNOT HAPPEN!" Ruffnut almost screamed.

"It's just a crush," Astrid frowned at her friend.

"It _starts_ as a crush, then the next thing you know they're married with loads of annoying babies running around." Ruffnut huffed. Tuffnut hadn't said anything about it yet, he still had a far off dreamy look in his eyes.

"Is that so bad?" Astrid asked. "It means that you'll have nieces and nephews that you can teach to be naughty and prank people, and then hand them back to their parents."

"This can't happen, Astrid!" Ruffnut told her firmly. "It just can't!"

"OK, fine." Astrid rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. "But I really do have to go. I'll see you both later."

"OK," Ruff said. "Tell Hiccup to lay off for a bit, OK?" Astrid blushed and headed towards Ashla's home.

Her reason for visiting had nothing to do with Braygoh or Ashla, she was going to see Ase. It had become a weekly thing, Astrid would meet up with her and they would talk about things like how she was doing, if she was feeling sick, how Hiccup was coping (Which seemed pretty well to Astrid which worried her).

As Astrid neared the house, she was surprised to find Toothless greeting her instead of Ase or Ashla.

"Hi, Toothless. What are you doing here?" Astrid asked, rubbing the top of his head in greeting. Toothless responded with a series of soft growls and noises to explain, but Astrid only understood a little bit.

"Hiccup is here? Why?"

"He's annoying Braygoh." Ashla explained, walking towards her. "Seriously, my dragon is getting a little annoyed and I don't want to burn our new chief."

"I'll tell him to back off a little."  
"It would be appreciated. Mama is expecting you." Ashla smiled gently and led her into the house. Ase was sitting at the table, looking through several old books that looked to be as old as The Book Of Dragons.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, kissing her cheek as he walked in from the back yard.

"I came to save which ever dragon you're annoying." Astrid laughed. "Don't you think you're going a bit over the top with these two new dragons?"  
"Not just those, but they have Changewings and dragons I never thought you could train. Changewings, Skrill, Timberjack-"

"You don't train a dragon," a deep voice said. A tall man came into view, with dark brown hair and a soft smile. "They train you."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"You adapted for Toothless," he shrugged, leaning on the back of Ase's chair. Astrid guessed that this was Eric, who she hadn't actually met yet. "He trained you into understanding him. As a reward, he gave you his love. Dragons pick you, not the other way around."  
"I almost killed him though."

"But you didn't. And then you helped him fly again." Eric explained before leaning over to kiss Ase. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm fine. Is Delano doing better?"

"He is getting better, yes. Thanks to Ashla." Eric smiled. "I will leave you in peace." Eric headed back out towards the garden, and Hiccup rushed to follow.

"I'm sorry about Hiccup." Astrid sat opposite Ase, who smiled brightly.

"Don't be. It is amazing to see someone as enthusiastic about dragons as we are." Ase reached over and took her hand. "How are you both doing?"  
"I think Hiccup is hiding how he really feels." Astrid frowned slightly. "I can understand why he might do that, but this time has already been so different."

"Sometimes it's hard for the father to understand that it is different." Ase explained softly. Astrid was a loving young woman who had had too many hardships in her life. All of the pressure from a young age put on her shoulders by her mother and father, the abusive tone of her mother before the wedding, everything that had happened before…

"I know." Astrid sighed. "I'm going to start showing soon aren't I?"

"Yes, at about twelve weeks. From what I can work out, you're about ten weeks along." Ase watched Astrid look down. "Look at it this way, the most dangerous time is almost over."

Was it really almost over, or was the worst just beginning?


	5. Thirteen Weeks

**_A/N So the internet at my house is really slow right now and won't load anything, so i'm uploading this at my brother's house :) Shouldn't effect updating since i don't really update anyway :)_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

Hiccup frowned, half awake, and moved his hand to where Astrid should have been. Where was she?

He sat up and looked around the house, she wasn't there.

"Strid? Astrid?" Hiccup called, but there was no reply. He reached for his leg but a hand stopped him.

"It's OK," Astrid smiled slightly. "Sorry, I just needed air."

"You should have woken me up. You're freezing, get in here." Hiccup pulled the blankets back and Astrid laughed, climbing into bed and snuggling up against him. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No," Astrid smiled. "Give me your hand." Hiccup did as she asked, feeling as Astrid made his hand travel over her stomach.

"OK?"  
"It's slightly bigger." Astrid smiled. It wasn't huge, she'd barely noticed it, but she was in fact, starting to show.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he pushed himself up on one elbow.

"It is?" Hiccup asked, watching her nod. He leaned down, kissing her stomach and smiling against it. Maybe this time really would be different.

"It's only a tiny bit bigger, Hiccup." Astrid said softly.

"Don't care." Hiccup smiled up at her. "Are you feeling OK? No sickness or anything?"

"No," Astrid smiled. "But I really want apples. Green ones." Astrid nodded her head and Hiccup smiled.

"I'll get some for you." Hiccup smiled, moving to get up, but Astrid pulled him back into bed with a smile.

"It can wait." she grinned, kissing him and rolling on top of him.

"Strid," Hiccup broke away for a moment. "They've always said we can't. Not while…"

"They didn't say we couldn't kiss." Astrid grinned, kissing him again. Hiccup groaned slightly as he kissed back. Astrid's lips moved down towards his neck and Hiccup frowned. It really wasn't fair what she was doing.

Thankfully, there was a knock at their door and Astrid pulled back.

"I'll get it, you can stay in bed." Astrid went to answer it, leaving Hiccup to try and calm down before pulling trousers on and settling back down.

When Hiccup was almost decent, Astrid opened the door to see Stoic and Val outside, waiting.

"Hello, Astrid." Stoic greeted as she let them both in. Toothless looked guiltily at Stoic, who patted his head. He looked at his son and shook his head. "Your still in bed?"

"It's not my fault." He said, pulling his tunic over his head. "She told me I wasn't allowed to walk around today." Hiccup pointed at Astrid, who raised an eyebrow. "Well you did."

"Yes, but you don't have to pout about it." she rolled her eyes and Stoic laughed, sitting down on the chair that was for him. Valka smiled at the young couple.

"Why aren't you allowed to walk around today, Hiccup?" she asked.

"His leg is all swollen and he's been complaining about it hurting."

"I said it hurt once." Hiccup crossed his arms. Astrid rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to him.

"A day of rest isn't going to hurt anyone."

"What if I'm needed for chiefly duties?" Hiccup asked, smirking slightly.  
"Stoic can take over for today I'm sure."

"Listen to the pregnant woman, son," Stoic told him. "Always best te keep em happy." Astrid smiled to Stoic, glad that he had taken her side in the argument.

"Fine, I'll sit here, getting bored." Hiccup tried to hide his grin from Astrid, who rolled her eyes and went to get some food for her and Hiccup and drinks for Hiccup's parents.

Stoic watched Hiccup watch Astrid with a frown, he was obviously worrying about her. Stoic could understand why, and he wasn't going to stop him from worrying, but he wished there was something he could do to help. Hiccup himself had been born early. He was small and weak, but Stoic had just known he'd grow up to be strong.

Looking at Hiccup now, who was nodding to what ever Astrid was saying, Stoic knew he'd been right. Hiccup was strong, he'd been the one to bring about the best change to Berk. He'd stood up to Stoic and the others, he'd worked hard and Stoic couldn't be prouder.

"What do you think Dad?" Hiccup looked at Stoic, who frowned.

"What?"

"I knew you weren't listening!" Hiccup huffed. Stoic looked guilty before turning to Astrid.

"What do Ah think o' what?"

"About the pact that the chief from Orkney."

"Oh, no." Stoic shook his head. "Ah think it's a bad idea."

"Why?" Astrid asked, interested.  
"Because he's crazy. Orkney ain't worth anything more than a couple o' sheep, no Dragons."  
"They want to trade Dragons?" Astrid seemed shocked. Stormfly let out a loud squawk of alarm but Toothless reassured her that their humans would never trade them for anything.

"Aye, and it's stupid." Stoic shook his head. "Trading horses fe Dragons? No,"

Astrid frowned, zoning out of the rant as a hard wave of nausea washed over her. Her stomach started churning wildly, she could feel something come up her throat.

She rushed out of the door suddenly, running to the side of the house in time to throw up everything she'd managed to eat that morning and the night before.

"Astrid," She looked up, seeing Hiccup holding her hair back as she threw up again.  
"You're supposed to be resting," she moaned weakly, leaning against the side of the house.

"I took the risk. Come back in side, and I'll kick mum and dad out. They won't mind." Hiccup smiled gently to her and she nodded, letting him lead her back inside.

Inside, Valka took Astrid from Hiccup as Stoick walked over to his son.

"Oot side, a word." he said and Hiccup frowned but followed.

"Is everything OK, dad?"

"Aye. I just wanted to let you ken that Astrid wont break." Stoick looked at Hiccup, who looked away. "Ah know it's hard, Son, but you know that you need to relax a little."

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm just so scared, dad." Hiccup said quietly. Stoick didn't understand what his son was going through. Hiccup had been Valka's first and only pregnancy. He didn't pretend to understand but he did know that panicking and worrying wouldn't help.

"You know Ah don't pretend to know what you're going through, but you can't keep her locked in the house. She's scared too, Hiccup."

"I know she's scared!" Hiccup cried. "I know. OK? I know she's scared, she was the last time and the time before that!" Hiccup wiped at his eyes before falling to his knees. "I don't know if I can do it again, dad. I know she can't."  
Stoick watched as Hiccup looked out at the ocean with tears running down his face.

"I don't think I've ever been this scared, dad. Never. And there's nothing I can do about it."


	6. Seventeen weeks

_**A/N I sat down and wrote ALL OF IT so i'm just going to put it all up now :D Enjoy**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTTYD**

"You're getting really fat, Astrid." Ruffnut said to her and she glared at her friend.

"I'm not getting fat, Ruff."  
"Yes, you are. You've said it's all Hiccup's fault," Ruff counted off on her fingers. "You're sick all the time, and you're getting fatter.. oh." Ruffnut's eyes widened.

"Yep." Astrid watched her friend think about it for a moment.

"Right. You know, you're not that fat. Yet."

neither of them said anything at the 'yet' Ruff had added. Thankfully, Tuffnut made an appearance and they both jumped.

"You're up!"

"Yes, sister, I am up. But not awake."

"Oh gods, I'm leaving." Astrid rolled her eyes, heading to the door. She opened it to find Ashla standing with her fist raised to knock.

"Oh, hello." she smiled. "Ruffnut asked me to visit?"

"My moon and stars!"

"SHUT UP TUFFNUT!" Ruffnut screamed, appearing at the door. "Hey, Ashla. Come in. Astrid, you have to stay."  
"Why?" Astrid groaned.

"Because you're the chief's wife so act like it." Ruff led them back to where Tuffnut was. "Is this the reason you've been so weird for months?"  
"Pardon?" Ashla blushed. "I'm very confused."

"You have upset her! You will die!" Tuffnut jumped at Ruffnut and Ashla squeaked.  
"Tuff has a crush on you and is too baby to tell you," Astrid told her and Ashla blushed.

"Oh. Well. Very informative. Braygoh," Ashla walked back out the door. Astrid followed, but only saw Braygoh flying away back to their home.

Astrid gritted her teeth before groaning and going to Stormfly, climbing carefully on her back and following Braygoh. They landed in the front garden, Braygoh rubbing his head against Ashla.

"Is he going to growl every time he sees the twins now?" Astrid asked. Ashla smiled gently.

"Braygoh is rather protective. Where's Hiccup?"  
"No idea, probably in the forge. Don't change what I'm trying to say." Astrid walked over to them and looked at Ashla. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want that." Ashla shrugged. "It scared me. The thought of someone depending on me. Apart from my family. I don't want him to like me like that. So yes, Braygoh will chase him away. Like he does with the others."

"Why? How many have there been?" Astrid frowned.

"I don't know. I don't keep track. It's why we moved, though." Ashla looked down. "Mama says it's because I'm soft spoken. But I think it's the… allure of being involved with Braygoh. Riddler Dragons have this scent, it attracts strays. I'm covered in it." Ashla shrugged with a smile.

"Oh," Astrid frowned.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, I'm going to find Hiccup." Astrid smiled and walked with Stormfly back to the forge. Hiccup was indeed in there, building something or other. Astrid said hello to Toothless, who barely looked at her before jumping at Stormfly.

"Hey, Hiccup." Astrid smiled.

"Hello." Hiccup put everything down, wiped his hands, and put them over her slightly extended belly. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Hiccup." Astrid rolled her eyes but smiled. It was nice being cared about so much, but she hated worrying him. "I need your help."

"Anything."  
"I need you to help me get Ashla and Tuff together?"

"Anything but that." Hiccup turned away from her and she glared. "Why?"

"Because Ashla doesn't think he likes her. Something about Braygoh's scent?"

"Yeah, I noticed that. There was a smell, but it didn't really do anything for me." he shrugged. "She said something about me not being a stray."  
"Well you look like one right now." Astrid grinned and he stuck his tongue out at her. Hiccup smirked at her, walking to stand in front of her. He kissed her neck slowly.

"I have it on good authority you like it when I look like this." Hiccup laughed gently as she grumbled something about 'annoying Haddocks' and pulled him to kiss her. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"If it'll keep you distracted, I'll help with Tuff and Ashla." Hiccup told her and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"But only if it keeps you from worrying about other things, OK?" Hiccup held a hand out and she shook it.  
"Deal."

Astrid smiled and kissed him again, pulling away when Gobber came in.

"Oh for the love of Thor," He muttered. "You two better no be doing anything you shouldn't be."

"We're not," Hiccup shook his head and went back to work.

"Is it OK if I stay here, Gobber?" Astrid asked and the two limbed man nodded, rubbing Grump on the nose.

"Aye, just no distracting Hiccup."

Astrid nodded and sat on the table against the wall. Hiccup got back to work, completely absorbed in what he was doing. She put her hands on her stomach, still smiling. She couldn't ask for a better partner than Hiccup.


	7. Twenty Weeks

Hiccup ignored the mushrooms in the pantry, giving them a longing look but didn't take them to cook. Astrid threw up at the smell of them at the moment, so they weren't being eaten. Which made Hiccup sad but also happy. They'd never gotten this far before. Which scared him too.

Astrid was still sleeping as he cooked his breakfast. He'd cook her's for her when she woke, so it wouldn't go cold.

She was sleeping a lot more, and she was getting bigger. Five months, twenty weeks, according to Ase. And doing well, too. Hiccup hadn't noticed her being sick at all for a while, but she was getting really tired all the time.

The thing that was interesting Hiccup was Toothless and Stormfly. Stormfly wouldn't leave Astrid's side, which was almost expected, but Toothless was getting very protective of her too. He'd make sure she was OK, and if she got angry at someone, they weren't allowed near her. He was protecting her too.

"Hiccup?" Astrid mumbled, sitting up in bed.

"Here, Strid." Hiccup smiled as he plated up the food and handed it over.

"Can I have mushrooms too?" Astrid asked and Hiccup nodded. "Thank you."  
"Nah, thank you. I wanted some too."

Astrid ate her food slowly while the mushrooms were cooking with Hiccup's food.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Hiccup asked and Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You know you ask that about a million times a day, right?" Astrid smiled gently at him. "I'm fine, Hiccup. I'll tell you if I'm not."

Hiccup didn't say anything, just looked at the fire.

"I'm going to be fine, Hiccup. And if I'm not, I'll tell you." Astrid put her food aside and sat on his lap, facing him.

"I know, I'm just-"

"Scared? Me too." Astrid kissed him gently. "But it's going to be fine." she kissed him again.

Hiccup kissed back, holding her hips. He was pouring everything into just kissing her.

Astrid pushed against Hiccup, pushing him down onto the rug in front of the fire.

"Strid-"

"Don't," she whispered against his lips. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Please. I need..." Hiccup didn't let her finish. Instead, he pulled her down to kiss her.

Astrid pulled at his tunic, pulling it over his head and attaching her lips to his neck. Hiccup moaned, slipping his hands up her tunic to pull her breast bindings down. Astrid gasped and knocked his hands away  
"Sorry… sore."

"Oh," Hiccup nodded and kissed her again, pulling his hands away to rest on her hips. She smiled and started grinding her hips against his. Hiccup moaned again, bucking up and making her gasp.

Astrid knelt up and pulled at her leggings as Hiccup rid himself of his breeches and metal foot.

Hiccup let his hand drift down stomach, moving over hip and down to her sex.

Astrid moaned and closed her eyes. Hiccup's fingers kept moving, just in the right way.

Suddenly, Hiccup sat up and laid her gently down onto the rug. He kissed down her stomach, getting lower and lower.

Astrid moaned and spread her legs to let him settle in between.

Hiccup used his fingers to part her lower lips, letting his fingers brush against her clit before pinching.

He removed his fingers and took it in his mouth, nipping gently and sucking.

Astrid cried out happily, but it wasn't right. She needed to hold him, she needed to see him.

"Hiccup..." Astrid moaned and pulled at his shoulders. He understood what she wanted and moved to kiss her again.

Astrid wrapped her legs around his hips as he slid inside of her. They both moaned. Astrid clung to his shoulders, kissing him deeply.

Hiccup started moving, thrusting gently but deeply. Astrid gasped each time, trying to pull him closer.

Astrid's mind focused on the feeling. She could smell Hiccup so close, feeling him all around her. His breath on her neck and soft moans in her ear.

"Hiccup," she moaned and he grunted. "I.. _Hiccup..._ "

Astrid clenched around him with a loud moan. Hiccup thrust into her a few more times before cumming.

He pulled out of her and laid next to her, still panting.

"It's going to be OK, Hiccup." Astrid said softly, still a little out of breath. "It has to be."


	8. Twenty-Two Weeks

Astrid admired Hiccup working on the extension of their house before walking over.

"You guys want to stop for a bit?"

"Yes," Fishlegs nodded happily and Astrid laughed. Fishlegs had been told just that morning about Astrid. He'd been more excited that Hiccup, at least on the outside.

He'd offered to help Hiccup with the extension and turning the attic into more rooms. Meatlug had been pretty happy to offer her help too. Although, all she was doing so far was eating half of the rocks they were using.

Fishlegs took one of the drinks she offered and smiled thankfully as Hiccup took the other one.

"How long have you been watching?" Hiccup asked.

"Not long, promise." Astrid grinned.

"Have you guys thought about names yet?" Fishlegs asked and both of them fell silent. Hiccup looked to Toothless, so Astrid answered.

"No. we're going to wait until they're born. You know, to get the name right."

"Ooh, that's a good idea." Fishlegs nodded. "Wouldn't want to misname or anything. Personally, I think something dragon-ish would be good." Fishlegs stopped talking and frowned. "Are you OK, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, sure." he nodded, but Astrid knew better. They hadn't even thought about names. The first time they had. They'd come up with a whole list. Same as the second time. But now… now they didn't even know if they'd get to name their baby.

"Fishlegs, do you think you could go check the attic out? Just, you know, work out what needs to be done?" Astrid suggested. Fishlegs took the hint and left them alone. "So? Any thoughts on names?"

"Strid-" Hiccup stopped shaking his head. "Why don't we just leave it until they're born? OK?"

"Sure,"Astrid nodded and kissed his cheek. "You know, I think I prefer you geeking out over physical labour." he chuckled and shook his head.

"I make geeky stuff the whole time." he pointed out and she narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You know what I mean. Like, this. It's something Snotlout would do a lot quicker than you would. Just keep geeking out for me I think." she kissed him quickly and he sighed happily.

"I don't think I'll stop doing that any time soon, don't worry." he told her. They shared a moment of silence, both in their own worlds which were on completely different topics. "It has to be something nice."

"What?" Astrid frowned.

"The name. It can't be something awful like… like Hiccup." Hiccup looked down at her belly as she frowned.  
"Hiccup… your name isn't awful. It's fine."  
"You're kidding, right?" Hiccup looked at her. "I was named after a mistake. Like, 'whoops, make a hiccup of things'." he shook his head. "Nothing like that."

"Hiccup-"

"Don't try it, Strid." Hiccup shook his head. "You used to think the name was fitting. We all did. So nothing like that. Deal?"

Astrid nodded, still upset about what Hiccup had said.

"Now, what are we going to do about Ashla and Tuff?" Hiccup changed the subject.

"There's that dance thing on at the Meade Hall tonight. We could get them both to go." Astrid suggested.

"Do you think Ruff would let Tuff go off and fall in love?"

"She does seem pretty against it."

"Leave Ruff to me and Heather," Fishlegs said, suddenly behind them. "We'll keep her distracted."

"I heard Eret was coming to the island soon." Astrid grinned. "Maybe we can get him on it."

"Er, you realise that Eret hates her."

"Hated the old her, not the new and slightly reformed Ruffnut." Hiccup said. "Maybe, just maybe, this can work. But remember our deal?" he looked at Astrid who nodded.

"Yep, I remember. We just have to wait for tonight then."

Astrid found Ashla with her family in the corner. It was probably the first time she'd seen them all together. The eldest two, Ivar and Embla, were tall and strong. The younger ones, Hagen and Briar, were playing with Ashla's younger brother Oaker and some dice or something.

"Hey, Ashla." Astrid grinned and Ashla laughed gently.

"Why do I worry? How can I help?" Ashla asked.

"Come take a walk is all." Astrid grinned. Ashla stood and followed Astrid out to the fresh air.

"I like the stars at the moment. And the moon." Astrid said. "I don't know why."  
"They are the light in the darkness." Ashla sighed happily. "Why did you want me to come out side?"

Astrid looked as Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked up the steps to the Meade Hall. Ruffnut saw the two girls standing there and stopped her brother.

"Why do you like her so much then? And why haven't you said anything?" Ruff asked.

"She's amazing. She's nice, and kind, and that's weird because they're not the qualities I thought I would be looking for." Tuffnut said, and frowned. "I don't know."

"Well you should say something to her! Look, bro, I don't like the idea of you leaving me by myself, but I don't want you miserable either."

"Sis, I'd never leave you." Tuffnut told her. "And that's why I'm going to say something to her. Probably the wrong thing, and mess everything up, but that's OK."

Astrid turned to Ashla, who shook her head.

"So this is why?" Ashla smiled gently. "Astrid-"

"Wait, you need to know something. It's sort of known that Ruff and Tuff's sense of smell has been… well, eradicated. They can barely smell anything. One of their younger pranks."

Ashla's eyes widened and Astrid smiled. "Might be worth taking the chance before you shoot him down."

"So… So the scent from Braygoh?"

"Will have nothing to do with it," Astrid smiled to her. "Go on. I'll keep Ruff entertained."

Ashla blushed but made her way forwards towards the twins.

Ruffnut joined Astrid and looked at her. "I'd rather be lonely than him miserable."

"You won't be alone, Ruff." Astrid shook her head and took her elbow, leading her into the hall. "Eret is back on the island."

"I know, I saw his dragon earlier." Ruff shrugged. Her and the dragon actually seemed to get on pretty well.

"Did you see him?"

"No."

"Do you want to see him?"

"Not really."

"Why not?" Astrid asked frowning.

"Do you know what it's like to have someone reject you like he did? He never even considered it! He doesn't want me, no one does. Apart from Snotlout but I'll feed myself to Barf and Belch before going there." Ruff shook her head. "Like it even matters, right? I have to play Aunty to any brats Tuff knocks out, and to the one in you." Ruff shrugged and walked away over to Fishlegs and Heather, grabbing a random mug of beer as she went.

Astrid took a deep breath and looked around for Hiccup. This was going to be harder than they'd thought.


	9. Twenty-Four weeks

there was a list of things that Astrid secretly loved right now that most people thought she'd be hating. The fact that she really was showing now, her bump standing proud. She had to pee a lot more, she was craving things more and more. Toothless and Hiccup had been seen flying over to the other side of the island for what ever it was she wanted at the time in the middle of the night. Astrid always felt bad about that, but Hiccup never cared. He always had a huge smile on his face every time she woke him up, but only after she'd convinced him the only thing wrong with her was cravings or hormones.

She was a little concerned, however, that the baby didn't seem to be moving.

It must have been nearing morning, but she still hadn't slept. Her hands were placed on her belly, hoping to feel something. But their baby stayed still under its mother's hands.

She'd talk to Ase. Ase would know what was going on and if something was wrong.

Astrid looked over to watch Hiccup for a moment. He was sleeping peacefully, probably thankful to get more than four hours sleep for once. She'd let him lie in tomorrow.

Astrid smiled. She hoped their baby looked like Hiccup sleeping. He was always so peaceful when he slept. He had a small crease between his eyebrows, and his nose would scrunch up as if to sneeze but never actually do it. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing still soft though.

She snuggled closer to him and he stirred slightly, wrapping an arm around her stomach and rubbing his cheek against her shoulder.

That's when she felt a sharp jab to her ribs. She gasped loudly, pushing Hiccup's arm off her to rub at her side.

Hiccup woke up at once, looking at her with sleep filled eyes. "Strid? You OK? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I think the… I think the baby just kicked."

"What?!" Hiccup sat up and looked at her, reaching a hand out. She nodded to him and he put it on her stomach. There was another kick, once again aimed at her ribs. She gasped and Hiccup beamed, this time putting both hands on her stomach. The baby kicked his hand and he laughed.

"Oh Gods, that's amazing." he whispered, looking at her. She nodded with a smile. "They're strong. Taking after Mama then huh?"

Astrid wiped at her eyes and Hiccup frowned. "Hormones. Don't worry."

"OK." he frowned but looked back down to the bump. "I can't wait to meet you. I can't wait to take you flying and see your first steps and see which dragon you end up with. There's so much for you to see, for us to show you."

"Oh, gods, Hiccup." Astrid wiped at her eyes again. "Stop being perfect and sappy, you're making me cry."

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly and kissed her cheek. "You're OK though? They aren't hurting you too much, are they?"

"Nothing I can't handle, don't worry." Astrid pulled him so they were lying down again and grinned to him. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"You'll take them flying and teach them about the dragons?"

"We both will." Hiccup kissed her nose.  
"No… I want you to do it with them. I can teach them to fight and survive. You have to teach them about dragons."

"Why?"

"Cause that's who you are. You're the weird dragon boy." Astrid grinned as he pretended to look offended.

"Thank you for summing that up."

"You're welcome," She giggled and he rolled his eyes, using his foot to pull at one of hers.

They stared at each other for a moment longer before he kissed her forehead. "Try and go back to sleep. The baby will still be trying to kick you tomorrow, I'm sure."

Astrid nodded and shuffled around for a moment, settling on her side with her back pressed against Hiccup's chest.

"Good night Hiccup," Astrid yawned.

"Night Strid."

Hiccup was right. The baby kept on kicking all through the early hours of the morning and into the day light. She loved it. She couldn't stop smiling.

Hiccup noticed but didn't say anything about it. He understood. None of the others had ever gotten this far, they'd never felt a baby kick before.

He was enjoying watching her do a few bits and pieces while she insisted he rest his leg. He'd told her about a million times that it was fine but she didn't care.

It was nice to see her so happy. She was smiling, even though she was in pain. That was normal Astrid behaviour, but she was sort of… drifting. Floating around on her own cloud of happiness, not caring about anything else in the world.

"Strid," Hiccup called. She turned to look at him. "Come flying with me?"

She nodded and dropped what ever she was doing, making sure the fire guard was put up before heading out of the house and over to Stormfly.

"You coming for a fly girl? Follow Toothless and Hiccup."

they didn't fly for long and Astrid had no idea where they were headed. She recognised a little of it, but nothing to be able to say for sure where they were going.

She followed Hiccup down to land on a golden beach, small round stones scattered everywhere. Toothless seemed confused, and Stormfly kept calling out.

"Where are we, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, looking out across the clear blue water.

"Remember years ago, just after the dragons moved in, they all went missing and came back with baby dragons?"  
"Yeah?"

"Well, I've been trying to think of a way to confirm to these two what's going on, and this is where they came to have their babies. Not Toothless, but Stormfly did." Hiccup grinned as she nodded and looked around.  
"It's amazing."

"Yeah, the Gronkles put their eggs into the water holes cause otherwise they explode."

"Yeah..." Astrid blushed and turned away as she remembered the tradition she'd tried to start. "So, how are we supposed to tell them that it's me having the baby and not one of them?"

Hiccup beamed again. "I have a plan. We need to find an egg though-"

"Where are we meant to get an egg from?" Astrid laughed, but took his hand to wander over the island. The two dragons followed, both looking at their humans. They'd noticed Astrid getting bigger, and Toothless didn't fully understand why he and Hiccup had had to get apples at two in the morning. Why that early? Apples will wait.

Astrid had started smelling differently too.

Suddenly, it clicked. Stormfly looked excitedly at Toothless, who still looked confused. They were on the birthing island! With their humans and not in mating season! Their humans were having eggs!

Stormfly bounded over to Astrid and started to purr and nuzzle her, going down to blow smoke rings over her stomach. Toothless joined in after a second, finally figuring it out.

"Er, Hiccup?" Atrid didn't push Stormfly away, she didn't entirely know what was going on after all.

"I think they've figured it out." Hiccup chuckled as Toothless ignored him completely and went to Astrid, bopping his head up and down. Astrid laughed and reached a hand out, guiding him to her stomach.

Both dragons seemed amazed by the small human that was growing inside Astrid. Maybe this was a good sign, they hadn't realised the last times.


	10. Twenty-Six Weeks

"Come on in, Preggers," Ruff snorted and Astrid glared. Stormfly hopped about nervously, her human shouldn't be going that far away! What if something happened?!

"Stormfly I'll be fine," Astrid said gently. The dragons had gotten very protective since figuring out what was happening; Stormfly didn't leave Astrid's side. "I'm going to kill you when I can."

"I'll help!" A voice shouted through. Tuffnut appeared a moment later, glaring slightly at his sister.

"You can't still be huffing about that?" Ruff huffed. "It was a week ago!"

"I know! It's more that Ashla helped you!"

"What did you do?" Astrid asked, sitting in the seat Tuffnut had pulled out for her.

"Did you know that Ashla is really good and pranking people? I am a lot more happy now!" Ruffnut beamed. "We covered him in Gronkle saliva and chicken feathers."

"Oh gods," Astrid groaned. "I can see how he might be annoyed at that."

Ruffnut laughed loudly as Tuff grumbled and sat down with them. "Is Hiccup about?"

"I think he's in the Meade Hall with Stoic… actually, he might be in the forge also. One or the other. Why? Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll be back." Tuffnut left the girls sat at the table. Ruffnut shrugged.

"He's been back to his old self, pretty much." Ruffnut said. "Ashla's pretty awesome. So is her Dragon."  
"Speaking of," Astrid gave her a sly smile.

"NOPE!" Ruff cut her off. "I know what you're trying to do. Eret and I have spoken, but we are going to be friends. His dragon likes me, and I don't want to screw that up."

Astrid sighed. "How's he doing? Both the dragon and Eret?"

"Apparently no-one wants to trade with him, he helped Drago, but the dragon is helping people see that he's changed. The dragon, Ice, is doing OK."

"That's good at least."

"Yeah." Ruffnut nodded. "Belch is needing a tooth fixed, that might be why Tuff wanted to find Hiccup."

"Maybe," Astrid nodded, though she had a feeling it was for another reason.

The talked for about an hour before Astrid left Ruffnut and headed towards the Meade Hall in the hopes of finding Stoic.

"So it's true then?"

Astrid turned and smiled to Eret. "What's true?"

"You." he smiled kindly. "Congratulations." he patted Stormfly's nose gently.

"Thank you. How's Ice doing?"

"She's good. Her and Ruffnut seem to be getting on well. Where are you headed?"

"Meade Hall, I need to find Stoic." Eret offered her an arm and they both started walking up the hill to the hall. "Ruffnut said something about having trouble trading?"

Eret shrugged. "A lot of people with Dragons are still hurting over what Drago tried. They look to Hiccup and Toothless as Heros, and need someone to blame. I'm getting at least some of that blame."

"But you helped us!" Stormfly squawked at Astrid's tone.

"Easy, don't set your dragon off," Eret laughed. "Most people choose to ignore that I helped. They'd rather see things in black and white than have grey in there."

"So you'll be staying for a while?"

"Yes. A long while." he sighed sadly. "Anyway, how are you doing?"

"I'm OK," Astrid put a hand on her stomach. "Not long now, hopefully."

"Is Hiccup happy?"

"Yes. Now. We've… we've had trouble in that past. To start with we were just scared."

"If you need anything," Eret left the rest unsaid and Astrid smiled.

"Thank you. If you want, you could keep Ruffnut distracted for me? Tuff is off falling in love and Ruffnut's feeling a little abandoned."

"I'll try." Eret shrugged. "She is avoiding me and trying to talk to Ice more though,"

"Well, can you blame her?" Astrid smiled and shook her head. "Let's just say she's changed loads in the last few years."

"I know, so have I. Everyone has." Eret sneered at Snotlout. "Except for some." Astrid laughed.

"Toothless puts him in his place, it's great to watch."

"I'm sure it is."

Eret held the door to the Meade hall open for her and she stepped inside, happily shaking off the cold from outside.

The hall was fairly empty, only a few of the villagers were there. People looked suspiciously at Eret, but Astrid just glared. Eret was walking with her, and if they didn't trust him it meant they didn't trust her judgement.

She purposefully walked over to where Stoic and Gobber were talking with Eret and smiled prettily to them both.

"Hello Astrid." Stoic knew that smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to get any of the stuff you had left over from Hiccup when he was a baby? Valka said you had a few bits?"

"Aye, I do. Eret, good to see you again." Stoic nodded to the young man, who nodded back. "Gobber wanted ta talk to you about working in the forge with him."

Eret's eyes widened a little and he nodded ecclesiastically. "Thank you-"  
"Aye well, we've not agreed to anything yet. Need to see how good you are." Gobber gave him a not so gentle pat on the shoulder but Eret didn't even flinch.

Astrid grinned to him as Stoic offered an arm and they left, walking the short distance to Stoic and Valka's house.

Stoic had already pulled out a large pile of things that were stacked in the corner, a cradle included.

"Hiccup thought you didn't have this left," Astrid ran a hand over the carvings on the side. There were dragons carved in, why would Hiccup's old cradle have dragon carvings?

"Ah didn't, it's new." Stoic coughed awkwardly. "Val and I thought it'd be best to give it to you now. You know, ready for the little one."

Astrid smiled and begged the tears not to fall. "Thank you." she kissed his cheek and knelt slowly to look at everything properly. There were blankets and clothes for the baby, all finely embroidered. There were a few stuffed dolls and loads of wooden toys. Almost everything they thought they would need.

"Astrid, are you even able to get up from there?"

Astrid turned and glared at her husband, who grinned. "I'll still get you, Haddock."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on," he put his hands under her arms and pulled her up, not making a sound. Either she was as light as a feather, which she knew she wasn't, or he decided he wanted to live.

"Heather's back on the island. Fishlegs is over joyed." Hiccup told her and she beamed.

"Good. I can't wait to see her. Look what your parents are giving us!"

"I see," Hiccup smiled gratefully to his father, who nodded. "Come on, we'll get it all loaded and Toothless and Stormfly can carry it back to the house for us. OK?"

"OK." she nodded, and frowned. Her parents hadn't given them anything. They hadn't really said anything when they'd told them after twelve weeks. Maybe they were just trying to get over the last time?

Hiccup and Stoic packed everything away into the two saddle bags, everything but the cradle, which Hiccup carried. Everything was going to look beautiful in their home.

Toothless offered to carry Astrid as well, since Stormfly was getting to be a bit too tall to jump on. Astrid was grateful at that moment for the Dragon's protectiveness.

Hiccup walked slowly beside the dragons and Astrid, smiling as she stared at the cradle in his hands. This was it, they were going to do it. Ase had already said that any child born from this point forward, with her, had a good chance of surviving. Something about her dragon helping.

This time, they were going to be parents.


	11. Twenty-Seven Weeks

The party was in full swing. Stoic had set it all up, just a dance. For no reason. Or, at least, that's what he'd told them. They knew better though, this was for the baby. They knew it was. Valka had even told them it probably was!

"Don't be too annoyed with him," she said gently. "He's excited."

"I know," Astrid smiled a little. "It's nice. Thank you."

Everyone was here, everyone always was. Vikings loved their parties. Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff, Fishlegs and Heather, Eret, Ashla and her family, everyone. Even Gothi was here!

"Astrid! Hiccup!" Hiccup caught Heather in a hug and grinned when she hugged Astird more carefully. "How are you both?"  
"We're fine. Where's Windsheer?"

"She's here, out side." Heather sat on the floor in front of them and beamed. "How long now?"

"Ten more weeks, according to Ase." Astird pointed to the woman and Heather nodded.

"Yeah, I met Ashla with Tuffnut, who'd have thought?" Heather watched the three younger children dancing with their oldest brother and sister for a moment. "A big family too,"

"They came from the Ebony Isle. Apparently dad and Eric go way back." Hiccup told her. Fishlegs excused himself to go and talk with someone and Heather nodded.  
"Yeah, the Ebony Isle isn't too far from here. They've been training dragons long before Berk were." Heather gushed. "It's amazing that they came here,"  
"I don't know why they moved, Dad won't tell us." Hiccup told her as Eret made his way over to them. "Have you met Eret?"

"No, I don't think I have." Heather stuck a hand up to him. "I'm Heather,"

"Nice to meet you, I am Eret, son of Eret."

"Good to know. Oh, is he the one that Ruff-"

"Yeah," Astrid cut her off. "Anyway, why don't you and Fish go dance?"

"Are you going to join in later?"

"I'll see if my ankles let me." Astrid said and Heather nodded, finding the answer good enough for now. Astrid snuggled closer to Hiccup, who smiled happily and kissed her forehead.

"You OK, Strid?"

"Yeah, for now." she chuckled humourlessly. Eret handed her a wooden beaker and she took a sip. "Mm, tastes good."

"I thought you'd like it. I traded for the berries you put in. Turns out there's loads on Berk."

"You'll have to show me," Hiccup said and Eret nodded. A fast-ish dance started up and Fishlegs and Heather started the dance. Tuffnut shyly asked Ashla, who dragged him to the floor to join in. Eret looked at Ruffnut and went over, offering a hand.

"Me?" Ruffnut looked at him suspiciously.

"I've been informed you've changed since last time."

Ruffnut beamed and took his hand.

"So, my lady, do you want to join in?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I'll dance this one." she grinned as Hiccup pulled her into his arms. The dance was fairly fast, involved a lot of twisting to other people and kicking out with feet. Astrid loved dancing, if you could dance you were light on your toes and made for a better warrior. Hiccup was good at dancing too, it was the only thing he'd been good at before Toothless had come along. That and making things. She'd always secretly wanted to dance with him, see how good he really was at dancing.

Astrid laughed as Hiccup swept her up off her feet and spun round with her. Most of the other girls were being spun round on their feet, but Hiccup…

How had she ever not liked him? He was strong and sappy and knew everything and patient and everything she'd ever need in a husband. Why on earth had she been trying to convince herself for years that she'd have to end up with Snotlout?

"I love you." she whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too. You OK?"

"Yeah," he let her slide back to the floor, not letting go of her until he was sure she was stable on her feet. "I still can't believe Tuffnut asked about Ebony Isle courting traditions."  
Hiccup shrugged. "I guess he means it. He does look pretty smitten." they both looked to where he and Ashla were dancing. Smitten probably was the best word to describe the look on his face.

"At least she isn't trying to kill him like you did to me," Hiccup grinned and Astrid grinned.

"It did us good."

"If you say so," he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. It made her knees feel weak, her pulse fly and filled her heart.

They pulled away and Hiccup led her to a table, straddling the bench to hold her closer. They watched all of their friends, Heather and Fishlegs, who were laughing as Fishlegs mucked up every single move. Tuffnut seemed to be bearing a little better with Ashla, but Ashla was amazing at dancing so was definitely out doing him. Ruffnut and Eret had managed to pick up a decent rhythm, and although not all the steps were right most were. Stoic and Valka danced quickly, Ase and Eric the only couple to keep up. Ivar and Embla still dancing with their youngest siblings. Gobber was using his wooden hand to make the beat louder.

Astrid leaned against her husband and wrapped his arms around her extended stomach. Hiccup happily let her lean against him. She was probably getting sleepy, she was very tired at the moment even though she denied it as often as possible.

"So, who's next?" she asked and Hiccup frowned.

"Huh?"

"Who's the next couple to get married? Have a baby? Do what we did. Who's next?"

"Oh. I'd say Tuffnut and Ashla, cause, you know, he asked." Hiccup looked at the two of them. "Who do you think?"

"Heather and Fishlegs."  
"Poor Ruff and Eret. We seem to have no confidence in them what so ever," Hiccup kissed her cheek and she snorted.

"I think Ruff is pretty determined to keep them as friends. She's still hurt from last time I think."

"Yeah, but Eret would be good for her. I think. I hope, I've come to actually tolerate the twins," Hiccup grinned and Astrid laughed.

"Ruffnut might be tough and boy-ish, but she was the only girl growing up my age. We shared a lot, she's a bit like a sister to me in some ways."

"If he hurts her, I'll help you gut him, how about that?" Hiccup offered and Astrid grinned, turning to look at him.

"Brilliant." she kissed him quickly. "Should we go tell him the good news?"

Hiccup's eyes widened a little. "Maybe we should after he stops whispering in her ear?"

Astrid's head whipped to them and Eret was bending to whisper something in her ear. Probably not romantic because she burst out laughing and pulled a weird face at her brother who pulled one back.

"Oh my gods, we're going to both loose the bet aren't we?" Astird looked at him.

Hiccup sighed. "I think we might, but maybe that's a good thing."

 ** _A/N the song is based off of The Young Dubliners' "I'll tell me ma". not the Lyrics, just the sound and beat and such. I rather like it :)_**


	12. Thirty Weeks

"Rose?"

"No. Stoic?"

"No, it'll go to his head. Linden?"  
"Gods no." Astrid huffed loudly. "We're never thinking of a name. This kid will be called "oi you" for years,"

"No it won't," Hiccup said gently. They'd been thinking of names for about an hour. An hour with out a name, their kid was doomed! Or, at least, to Astrid they were.

"What sort of name do we want?"

"Not one like Hiccup," Hiccup told her and Astrid frowned.  
"I happen to like your name."

"That makes one of us, and only one in the entire village." Hiccup mumbled and buried his head in the pillow. Astrid was feeling too heavy to move today, so they were staying in bed.  
"Hiccup-"  
"What about Eleanor?"

"I have a cousin named Eleanor."

"So?" Hiccup shrugged.

"One Eleanor in the family is enough," Astrid laughed. "Or don't you remember the mischief she caused with Toothless?"

"Good point, moving on." Hiccup looked at the pile of baby things in the corner near where the Dragon's slept. Valka had squealed when she'd seen where they'd set everything up. She'd said the dragons wouldn't hurt the baby at all, but be very protective. Even Cloudjumper was getting protective of Astrid.

"They'll keep the baby warm when it's cold," Valka had said. "It's perfect."

"What about something dragon-ish?"  
"Like what?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know." Hiccup shrugged. "Driya?"

"No." Astrid laughed. "Sorry, babe, but no."

"OK then," Hiccup chuckled. "We'll work it out."

"Yeah. Like, it might just come to us. We don't even know if they're a girl or boy." Astrid nodded and rubbed her belly, making a face.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, they're just digging their heels in." she rubbed the one sore spot on her stomach and gasped again when the pain got worse. "Hiccup, I-" she gasped once again.

"I'm getting Ase."

"NO!" Astrid grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me!"

Hiccup looked to the door, seeing Toothless. "Toothless, go get Ase. Please, Astrid needs her."

the dragon seemed to understand and took off as quickly as he could. Hiccup held Astrid as the pain happened again, sharp and in the centre of her swollen stomach.  
"Hiccup," she sniffed, clinging to him.

"It's OK, Strid. I promise you it'll be OK." he told her, even though he was lying.

"I can't loose this one-"  
"We're not going to." he told her firmly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Ase walked in behind a very panicked Toothless. Dreamer, her Thunderfighter dragon, sat outside calmly.

"Thank you, Toothless, but Astrid will be fine. Could you sit just over there for me? Thank you," Ase smiled as Toothless did as he was told, but his eyes never left Astrid. "Now, what's going on. Where's the pain?"

"Here," Astrid pointed quickly before grabbing Hiccup again.

"How regular?" she asked.

"Not," Hiccup answered for Astrid.  
"Sorry girl, but it's just fake labour." Ase sighed. "Come on, help get her into bed. We'll keep you in bed for the next few weeks, try and take it easy. Don't let her do anything big, OK?" Ase said to Hiccup, who nodded enthusiastically and picked Astrid up off of the bed. Ase laughed a little, who'd have thought that scrawny boy was so strong? She pulled the rugs and skins back and Hiccup settled Astrid down in the bed, arranging extra pillows around her to support the bump.

"I think they've stopped," Astrid said and went to stand but Hiccup had his hands on her, holding her down, in less than a second.

"Nope. You're staying in bed."  
"What if I need to pee?" she blinked at him.

"I'll bring you a bowl." Hiccup said firmly. Ase laughed.  
"She can get up for that. Just take it easy, we don't want labour to start just yet. Although baby would be fine, in the end, the closer we can get to forty weeks the better." Ase tucked the blanket around her and crouched down. "I'll stay with you for a little while now, and I'll come see you every day OK? Just until I'm sure you'll be fine. I'd suggest finding someone to come sit with her while you're out, Hiccup, because I have a feeling she won't do the rest thing without someone forcing her."  
"I'll go talk to Ruffnut about it now." Hiccup kissed her forehead before leading Toothless out of the house. Astrid sighed and snuggled down into Hiccup's pillow.

"All men are like it," Ase said gently. "I've been pregnant five times, and Eric is always just as bad every time."

"I can't imagine five of these," Astrid said. "And twins? No way."

"You might be having twins now!" Ase laughed. "I don't think you are though. You'd be bigger."

"Oh great." Astrid huffed.

"It's worth it, Astrid. You'll forget the whole pregnancy, and the birth and almost everything as soon as you see their eyes."

"I hope they have Hiccup's eyes," Astrid mumbled. "He has such nice eyes." she yawned. Ase nodded and smiled.

"You grew up together, didn't you?"

"Sort of," Astrid frowned. "He wasn't the best. We only started living in peace with the dragons a few years ago because of him and Toothless, but before that he wanted to help us hunt them." A flash of pain went through Astrid's heart at the thought of how close Stormfly had come to being killed. "Anyway, growing up he was… clumsy. And rubbish at everything but dancing and building stuff. He was always getting into trouble and causing a mess. But he trained Toothless in secret and he started using the techniques on the other dragons. I got angry and went to find out what was going on. Since then… I don't know. I liked him as a friend. Then he saved us, and when he's flying you can see he's not just riding Toothless, they're together. That's why he was put on this earth, to fly with Toothless. He was meant to be a dragon I'm sure of it."

Ase smiled. "I met Eric when I was five and declared I'd rather drown than marry him."

Astrid laughed. "Lovely."

"Yes. But, when I was ten, he saved Dreamer from a trap. I was a healer, very good at it for my age, so he brought the dragon to me. I asked if he was planning on keeping Dreamer, I'd fallen in love with the dragon by then, and he said no, he already belonged to a dragon. That's what changed my mind."

"I think Ashla and Tuff will be good together."  
"Yes," Ase beamed. "He can't smell a thing, can he?"

"No. The twins are big into pranks and one went wrong one day. It stank so bad, they both had really bad nose bleeds and after, they can't smell a thing unless it's really really strong."


	13. Thirty-Two weeks

"You look like a beached Scauldron." Ruffnut said, grinning safely from her seat across the room.

"Ruffnut!" Ashla looked shocked but Astrid just laughed.

"I know, only five more weeks. I can do this, five more weeks." Astrid sighed and looked at the small, pale blue tunic in her hands. All the baby clothes were so… plain. Greens, blues, pinks and reds. Nothing special or beautiful about any of them.

Well, until Ashla had come up with the idea of putting embroidery on them. Ruffnut was there with Tuff, carving pieces of something they refused to tell anyone about and NOT doing the sewing that the other two girls were.

"What do you think it is?" Tuffnut asked, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated on a particularly hard bit of the wood.

"I don't know. A dragon, maybe."

"From the size of you I'd say, 'duh'." Ruffnut smirked and Astrid threw a ball of wool at her. "Hey!"

"How's things going with you and Eret? I saw you dancing." Ashla smirked as Ruffnut glared at her. "Oops, was I not meant to mention that?" Ashla fluttered her eyes prettily at Ruffnut, who made a barfing noise.

Astrid laughed and they all looked up as Hiccup walked in, Toothless close behind. He paused in the doorway, narrowing his eyes.

"Well this isn't suspicious."

"Isn't it? Damn, we'll have to try harder," Tuffnut mumbled.

"Agreed, brother, but how?"

Hiccup smirked and shook his head, he was starting to recognise humour rather than idiocy in the twins. If only the same could be said for Snotlout. He sat next to Astrid on the bed before falling backwards.

"What's up?" Astrid asked, putting aside the tunic.

"Snotlout."

"What's he done now?"

"Breathed?" Tuffnut offered.

"Pretty much, but he spoke as he breathed. Toothless had to hold me back from punching him."

"What was he saying?"

"Urg, just shit." Hiccup looked at her. "You should have seen dad with Spitelout though. Mum actually slapped him."

Astrid put a hand on her belly and frowned. Snotlout was getting weird. Well, weirder than before. Maybe Hookfang had dropped him on his head recently?

"Anyway, how have you been?"

"Well, Ruff's almost killed Ashla and we're still no closer to figuring out what the Twins are up to." Astrid told him as he sat up. He held her hand tightly.

"What about your secret mission? How's that working out?" Hiccup asked. Suddenly, three more sets of eyes were on him.

"What secret mission?" Ruffnut asked.

"The secret one." Hiccup grinned at her and she huffed, standing up.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Astrid." Ruff said and Astrid nodded.

"Thanks for sitting with me,"

"It's cool, we'll be back tomorrow,"

"And the day after. And the day after. And the day after-"

"They get it, Tuff," Ashla pushed him out the door and smiled to Hiccup and Astrid.

"How have you been today?" Hiccup asked Astrid. He hated going away, it was only five more weeks. Anything could happen.

"I'm fine!" Astrid huffed then shook her head. "Sorry,"  
"It's fine," Hiccup kissed her cheek gently. He grinned gently. "The baby could be born tomorrow and still be OK, Ase says. It's happening this time. It's really going to happen."

"Did the size of my stomach not give it away?" Astrid half snapped.

"I think I've been too worried to take a step back and realise. This Snoggletog we'll have a child with us!"

Astrid watched Hiccup grinning and shook her head with a smile. "I've been thinking the same. I'm only just starting to relax. But, Hiccup, it's only a few months till the snows really settle. What if it's too cold for them?" Astrid bit her lip.

"Strid, we have Dragons. I know that Toothless'll keep them warm, probably arguing over who gets to hold them with Cloudjumper and Stormfly." Hiccup held her closely. "Heat will not be a problem."

Astird sighed and leaned against him, hands on her stomach. She smiled, she could feel them moving around in side her. For every jab in the ribs, and for every hormonal swing, it meant that they were safe, they were growing where it was warm and safe and where Astrid could protect them for just a little longer.

"We need to think of a name still," Astrid bit her lip again.

"We'll think of one. Even if it is something like Hiccup." Hiccup kissed her shoulder and Astrid scowled. "Maybe one will just come to us."

Astrid bit back the sharp reply that wanted to work it's way forward. It wouldn't do any good to start arguing now.

"You want food?" Hiccup asked, climbing off the bed. Astrid nodded but didn't say anything else. "What about Joy? Or Hope? Or Faith?" Hiccup suggested.

"That can be our back up." Astrid smiled. "How about chicken?"

"Sure," Hiccup kissed her and headed through to the cold room, Toothless bounding after him. "I know I know, you both want feeding too. How could I guess?"

Astrid giggled as he spoke to both dragons, arguing over what they were having for dinner. She couldn't wait to meet them, for them to meet Hiccup. She knew he had plans, plans to take them flying and exploring. He was so excited, almost bouncing with the excitement. She couldn't help smiling when he came back through with everything he needed to cook. She'd been getting better, but still left almost all of it up to him.

She picked up the tunic to continue decorating it while Hiccup cooked.

"How many did you get done?" he asked.

"Ashla's been helping, so this is my second. She's on her third." Astrid stroked the small crosses she'd sewed around the neck and cuffs. They looked like little kisses to her.

"That's loads," Hiccup smiled. "We probably won't need that many."  
"I know, but I like doing it. It's the only thing I can do still in bed." Astrid pouted and Hiccup laughed gently.

"It's only five more weeks, we can manage. Dad's said he'll take over so I can stay with you for as long as you can tolerate me."

Astrid sighed happily. "What did I do to make you love me?"

"You kept hitting me," Hiccup grinned back at her and she threw a pillow at him. "See? Even more in love now."

Astrid smiled lovingly as he stood up to kiss her. She could definitely last five more weeks, it was only five weeks compared to the rest of their lives. Hiccup was right, she couldn't believe this was really happening this time.


	14. Thirty-four weeks

Astrid nuzzled the pillow that still smelt like Hiccup and Ashla smiled. Her and Ruff had just told her to sleep as the girl kept falling asleep while they tried to talk and sew. Hiccup as in the village, something about Stoic needing his help with a group of dragons. So they were on Astrid duty, making sure she was OK. Astrid looked exhausted in her nest of pillows. Ruffnut felt sorry for her, it couldn't be comfortable having to try and sleep with a giant, dragon egg like thing stuck to your stomach. She hoped she didn't got through that. Dragons were so lucky, lay an egg and just sit on it for a while. Then, a baby dragon came out. It sounded a lot easier than having to carry a small human in you for nine months.

Ashla sat quietly, wondering how to ask Ruffnut about Eret. She didn't want Ruff to get hurt, to get her hopes up for nothing to happen.

"Hey Ruff? What's going on with-"

Astrid gasped awake, cutting Ashla off.

"You OK?" Ruff asked, putting her woodwork aside to sit on the bed with Astrid.

"I think so… I don't know. It was a weird pain,"

"Do you want me to get mama?" Ashla offered, but Astird shook her head.

"No. It's gone, and if Hiccup sees he'll panic."

"Ivar and Embla can deal with him if he panics. Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, it's gone now," Astird settled back in to her nest. "What were you talking about?"

"We weren't," Ashla shrugged. "I was sewing and Ruff was… carving. What are you making?"

"You'll find out tomorrow," Ruff grinned. "We're almost done."

"I'm worried, but I'll wait until tomorrow." Astrid smiled. "I think Hiccup said something about Eret leaving the island for a bit yesterday."

"Yeah, he's going today. Trying to open up trading ports." Ruffnut shrugged. "It's a bummer, me and Ice had a cool new trick."

"Does Barf and Belch mind you hanging out with another dragon?"

"No, cause they come too. I think Belch has a crush on her."

Ashla laughed and Astrid smiled. The door opened and Tuffnut came in carrying a large bag. "You got that last piece ready?"

"Yeah, almost." Ruffnut grabbed the bit of wood she'd been shaping and tossed it to Tuffnut. "You want to fit it and then send Barf to come get me when we need to put it together."

"Sure, won't take long." Tuffnut disappeared again and Braygoh came through the open door, curling up near to Ashla. He sniffed at Astrid first, who put a hand out to pet his snout. He pushed his nose into her hand before letting his head fall to the ground under Ashla's stool, steam coming gently from his nose.

"How's Stormfly doing not being ridden?" Ashla asked gently.

"She flies following Toothless and Hiccup." Astrid said, still lying down. "But I miss it. I don't know how much longer I can go with out flying."

"It's only three more weeks till the baby comes," Ruffnut said. "And the rest is just 'suggestions' of how much time to take off."

"You won't be able to for a week, at least." Ashla corrected Ruff gently. Ruffnut shrugged and Astrid gasped again. "Astrid?"

"I… I don't know. I think the baby is just kicking, getting comfy." Astrid said as the pain went away again.

"Astrid, how long are the pains lasting?" Ruffnut asked.

"Less than a minute, only a few seconds." Astrid re-assured her.

"We're timing the next one." Ashla told her, putting her sewing aside and sitting on the bed with Astrid.

"It's nothing, Hiccup is busy and I have three more weeks."

"Strid, babies can come at a lot less than you are now," Ashla said gently. Ruffnut moved up to hold her hand. "If you are, we'll get Mama to come over and Hiccup won't find out until you want him to, OK?"

"OK." Astrid grumbled and settled herself back down. Ruff passed over the sewing to Ashla to continue, they didn't know how long it would be until the next pain.

Ten minutes passed, and Astrid huffed. "I'm sure they're just moving around and getting comfy."

"We have to be careful, Astrid." Ashla said gently. Astrid huffed, but it turned into a weird noise.

"Ow!" Astrid gasped. Ashla started counting in her head, her eyes widening. She looked at Ruffnut.  
"She's in labour, early but the baby's coming now."  
"WHAT?! NO! I have three more weeks!" Astrid shrieked.

"Braygoh, go get mama. Ruff, get Hiccup."

"NO!"

"Yes. Go."

Ruffnut dashed out of the door, Braygoh flying above her.

"I can't be in labour! I'm fine!" Astrid said, her breathing becoming heavy.

"Astrid, it's early. It could be another day before the baby comes, but the baby is going to be with us before tomorrow sunset. I need you to get into the chair for a moment, OK?"

"I can't-"  
"You can," Ashla took Astri'd face in her hands. "You have to. Hiccup is coming."

Astrid nodded, and as the pain subsided, slipped out of the bed and into the chair Ruff had been sitting in. She put her hand over her stomach, the baby was coming now! Where was Hiccup? He needed to be here, she wanted him there!

She took a deep breath as Stormfly appeared at her side, sensing her distress and needing to comfort her flying partner.

"Hey girl," Astrid said, her voice wobbling. Stormfly cooed back, pushing her face into Astrid's hands. She wanted Hiccup there as well, but for now Stormfly would do.

Ruffnut ran through the village, pushing every one out of the way. Where the hell was Hiccup?! She called out for him again, not stopping.

Suddenly, Toothless appeared in front of her, Hiccup on his back.

"Ruff, you look like you've got a Whispering Death on your tail. What's wrong?"

"Astrid… Early…. Labour-"

"WHAT?!" Hiccup's eyes widened before he steered Toothless away and up into the sky. No one had ever seen the Night Fury move so fast, or such a look on Hiccup's face.

He got home in record time, Dreamer was out side waiting for him.

"Astrid?!" Hiccup burst through the door, looking for his wife.

"It's all right, Hiccup." Ase said gently. "She's fine. It's very early labour. The pains are almost ten minutes apart, nothing. They last up to thirty seconds, which again is nothing."

Hiccup calmed a little, moving past her to go and sit on the bed with Astrid. She was lying across the bed, her feet hanging almost off the edge. She was propped up by a million pillows, each one carefully arranged.

Ase sighed as Hiccup held her hand tightly and curled himself around her. This was going to be a very long night.

 **12.28AM**

 **12.28 AM**

Astrid cried out in pain again, the second time in six minutes. She was almost there. They'd had to kick the dragons out, they kept trying to get between Ase and Astrid, thinking that it was Ase causing Astrid to be in pain.

Ashla passed a cool cloth to Hiccup, who pressed it against Astrid's neck to try and cool her down.

Ase ducked under the sheet to see how much longer they would have to wait for the babe to come.

"Not long now, Astrid." Ase said, washing her hands once again in the hot water provided.

"I'm tired," Astrid whined, the noise sounding more like a sob. Hiccup kissed the side of her head, trying to fight past the fear that gripped his heart. He could see why his dad had chosen to stay out of the house when he'd been born.

Astrid groaned again as another contraction washed over her. It had been barely any time since the last one, how was she supposed to do this? It had been over twelve hours!

"I hate you for putting me through this Hiccup," she snarled.

"I know, you can hit me for it after." Hiccup said and she glared. "You can hit me now if you'd rather."

Astrid moaned in pain again and leaned into him. She clutched at his arm with her hand, nails digging in. He didn't feel it, he'd had worse playing with Toothless.

"Oh Gods, Astrid, I'm sorry. You can do this."

"I can't," Astrid sobbed.

"Just think of the crib having someone sleeping in it. Think of everything we've been talking about. You just have to go through this to get all the good stuff." Hiccup whispered to her. Astird groaned, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Astrid, you're ready to push." Ase knelt down between Astrid's feet while Hiccup help Ashla to get Astrid to sit up slightly. "You need to listen carefully, Astrid, OK? I need you to push…. Now!"

Astrid groaned loudly as she tried to push as hard as she could, gripping Hiccup's hand and squeezing. "Stop!"

Astrid fell against Hiccup, crying softly. She took in his scent as he kissed her head, brushing the hair that had fallen out of her braid out of her face. She'd never been so beautiful, tired and sore. He couldn't be more proud.

"Come on, Strid. You can go it." he whispered to her, sure she wasn't even listening.

"Push again, Astrid. Big push, you can do it!" Ase said firmly.

Astrid groaned, but pushed again. The noises she was making soon turned into screaming and she fell back, with nothing left to give.

"No pushing, just pant. Come on, Astrid. Your baby is almost here."

Astrid panted, her face buried in Hiccup's chest, trying to draw strength from him.

"Head's born." Ase beamed. Hiccup's eyes widened, looking at Astrid. "One more giant push and you'll be parents. So, come on."

Astrid sat up, new strength forming knowing that her baby was almost with them. She thought back, all the heart ache for every Dragon bush out in their garden, every month going past that she knew that their baby wasn't safe inside her. She grabbed Hiccup's hand, imagining everything to come. Their first step, their first word, their first time flying with Hiccup and Toothless, the first time they'd lift an axe. Their first smile, their first tooth, their first everything.

She pushed hard, Hiccup's fingers linking with hers as if to try and help her.

She groaned, noises falling aside as she pushed. She could feel the pressure leave her body and she fell back against Hiccup, breathing heavily.

Hiccup held his breath, waiting for the crying telling them that their child had survived.

"Ase? Where… where are they?" Astrid mumbled, gasping in pain as she tried to stand up.

Ashla left her side, grabbing a blanket from the pile and taking the bundle.

Suddenly, a small but loud cry filled the room.

"Oh gods, Strid." Hiccup kissed her.

"Here is your daughter," Ashla said gently as Ase went back to the floor between. Astrid reached her hands out and Ashla placed the bundle wrapped in the dark blue blanket in her arms.

"She's beautiful, Astrid." Hiccup whispered, wrapping his arms around them both. She blinked her big blue eyes open, a dusting of dark red hair on top of her head. She had Astrid's nose, and Hiccup's general face shape.

"She's…. she's ours." Astrid whispered. Ashla returned with a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

"I need to bathe her," Ashla said.

"NO," Astrid growled. "Don't take her away."

"I won't." Ashla smiled gently. "How about Hiccup holds her while I wash her? You're not quite finished yet."

Astrid passed her over to Hiccup, who held her carefully in his arms, close to his heart. Ashla washed her gently, wiping the cloth over her face.

"Astrid, the after birth is coming. It's going to be uncomfortable but nothing compared to what you've just been through. Just push gently."

Astrid did as she was told, groaning as she felt the after birth leave.

She leaned her head against Hiccup's shoulder, looking at their daughter. Daughter. They had a baby girl.

"Astrid, can… can I-?"

"Go show Toothless." Astrid smiled weakly. Hiccup kissed her and she could feel the wet tears on his cheeks.

Hiccup carefully climbed off the bed, grabbing his cloak and putting it on before heading to the door. The second he opened it, both Dragons were at him, Toothless just a little bit in front. He leaned the bundle towards the dragons, Toothless looking down to the little bundle. He could see both his human and his human's mate in the little human.

He cooed at her, blowing a smoke ring in her face. He stepped back, throwing his head up and sending a bolt of fire into the sky. Stormfly, Braygoh and Dreamer followed, and Hiccup watched as more bolts of fire came from with in the village. He smiled, looking up. He could see the Northern Lights between the fire, the whole sky lit up as if the Gods had planned it. Toothless sat next to him, looking up at the sky that was on fire to welcome his baby girl.

Hiccup grinned, a name coming to the front of his mind.


	15. Two Days

The knock on the door woke both Astrid and the baby up, the baby crying in her crib. Astrid slowly got up out of bed, leaving Hiccup to sleep, and picked her up.

"It's OK, my darling girl. It's just Grandma and Grandpa. Your daddy's parents." Astrid whispered and went to open the door.

"I'm sorry, Ast… is that..?" Stoic asked gently, his eyes wide. Astrid nodded, letting them come in.

"Oh, Hiccup," Valka laughed.

"He was up…. Five, six times in the night." Astrid explained. Stoic was still following her movements, his eyes attached to the baby. Astrid sat on the bed, which woke Hiccup up.

"Oh, hey Mum, hey dad," he rubbed at his eyes and patted around for his leg. Toothless found it and dumped it on the bed for him.

"Can… How are you feeling, Astrid?" Stoic asked, blinking.

"Here," Astrid held her out to him, gently placing her in her grandpa's arms. Sotic smiled down at the baby, who blinked sleepily.

"What's her name?"

"Nordlys Camacanzi." Hiccup said. "Camacanzi for one of Astrid's cousins."

"What does Nordlys mean?" Valka asked gently, looking down to her first (hopefully) grandchild.

"It's for the Northern Lights. I went out to show her to Toothless and Stormfly, and they shot fire up into the air. It looked like the sky was on fire, with the dragons and the northern lights out." Hiccup smiled, pulling a tunic and some trousers on before sliding to sit next to Astrid.

"I was wondering what they were doing." Valka murmured. "Cloudjumper and Skull Crusher just suddenly were shooting flames into the sky."

"We think it was Toothless planting his claim on her," Astrid said with a laugh. Another knock at the door made Toothless jump up and sniff at it. He managed to open it himself, showing the twins there, with a weird looking wooden crib.

"Hey. So, happy Baby or what ever," Tuffnut said as he walked in with Ruff following.

"Yeah."

"Is this what you were doing?" Astrid asked, looking at the crib. "A crib?"  
"No! A dragon crib. If you would allow me, Mr. Night Fury." Tuffnut held up the contraption, and Toothless turned his back to him. Tuffnut attached the crib just past Toothless's existing saddle and tied it on with a girth strap.

"Then, baby goes in there and is safe to fly. We tested it with a lamb." Ruffnut said. "It fits on Stormfly too. Look." Tuff took it off Toothless and put it on Stormfly, just above where Astrid normally sat.

"How did you know it would fit?"

both Twins looked at each other. "Hiccup snores."

"You crept in here while we were sleeping?" Hiccup groaned and Astrid laughed.

"It's really cool, thank you." Astrid smiled and wiped at her eyes.

"We'll pretend we didn't see that," Tuff reassured her. He put the crib in the corner before looking at Nordlys in Stoic's arms.

"Huh. She's very small." Tuff shrugged. "Hopefully she'll grow out of that."

"Yeah. Only time will tell. See you," Ruff waved a hand and dragged Tuffnut out of the house.

"Well..." Astrid blinked, still looking at the flying crib. "That's… they've obviously thought about it."

"I didn't think the twins were capable of thinking." Stoic looked down to Nordlys, who whined and wriggled in the blanket she was wrapped in. Stoic passed her back to Astrid, who smiled.

"Will you be able to come down to the feast tonight?" Stoic asked.

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it." Hiccup yawned. "We'll see you tonight,"

Valka laughed gently, guiding her husband out of the house. Astrid leaned against Hiccup, who smiled down to Nordlys as she fed her.

"I can't believe she's finally here," Hiccup whispered.

"I know… it's so weird, holding her in my arms. I didn't think it would ever happen."

"Neither did I." Hiccup kissed Astrid's cheek. "And now she is here. For the rest of our lives." Astrid stood up carefully and placed their new daughter into her crib, where she could be watched over by them and the carved dragons.

 _ **A/N So this is it. I'm thinking of some more, but i don't think they'll be done in this style. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
